Insert title here
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: [insert really amazing summary that will make people read my story here] /it's a story about pirates but I have no idea what to do for a summary. so so sorry/


You didn't plan on getting captured by the pirates. You had planned to capture them, but things don't always go as planned. Being a pirate hunter has its risks, as does every job in the world. Your name is Amelia Achilles; you are 23 years old and the best pirate hunter in the West Indies. The year is 1721 and this has been the hardest year of your life.

"Get up lass! It's time for supper!"

You look up to see the ships' chef drag himself into the room with a plate of what looks like grey slop. He didn't look any happier to be there than you did, but that is to be expected. They had told you that you had been the most difficult prisoner they had had yet.

"I said get up!"

He tosses the plate onto the floor next to your cot, causing whatever was on it to go everywhere. The chef was the least pleasant of all the pirates aboard this ship. His greyed hair was slightly balding, along with his rather large nose and mustache which seemed to take up half of his face. He was wearing a white burlap shirt with brown pants and shoes with a white, grease-stained apron overtop of it all. His clothes didn't fit well though; they were a few sizes too small for his few sizes too large frame.

You couldn't help but laugh slightly to yourself when thinking about this. But this also made you sad. He was so unhealthy that it made you sickened to be within 5 feet of him. Whenever he entered the room all you could smell was the foul odor of rotting fish and sweat. You could feel your stomach churn beneath you as you slowly got up from your cot to clean up what he had tossed onto the floor.

"Right then, I'll be back for supper."

And with that he leaves the room, slamming the door behind himself. You could hear his heavy footsteps walk away until they reached the turnoff to the lower deck. This was the kindest he had treated you in the three weeks you had been on this ship. You sigh and suddenly launch the plate at your door, causing it to shatter on impact. You crawl over to the remains and pick up the spoon that had gone with it and look at your reflection.

Your long blond hair was matted with blood and dirt and your green eyes had dulled; the only clothes you had they had taken away from you and in return forced you to wear a green burlap, long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and simple brown shoes. Your hands and face were covered with bruises and soot along with a long cut that went from your brow to your collar bone, crossing over your bottom lip and chin. It is almost healed and was beginning to scar, so it didn't hurt as much to turn your head. They rarely fed you and what they did was so disgusting you refused to eat most of it so your weight had dropped significantly and you could just barely see your ribs and collar bone.

There was a loud thudding coming from the top deck and then a quick, but heavy pair of footsteps coming down the stairs and then stopping just outside of your door. On instinct, you hide the remains of the plate under the cot and sit down on it just as the door opens up. Standing there is the ships' captain.

"Where are the other pirate hunters lassie?"

You sit there not saying a word. You could see the captain eyeing you up and down with those large brown eyes of his that could possibly kill a man with just a quick glance. His uniform wasn't as elaborate as people may think it would be. It was a dull blue, red, and brown coat and hat with a white button-down shirt and black pants and boots. On his right hip was a simple pistol and on his left was a golden-hilted cutlass, most likely stolen from somebody's ship a while back.

"Get out of bed. You're coming with me."

Before you could respond he forcefully grabs you by the wrist and pulls you up the stairs, only then to push you down onto the main deck where you are then surrounded by the crew. You were wondering what they wanted now but decided against saying anything.

The ship rocked violently back and forth as waves crashed against the sides. Rain was pelting down on the deck and its' members. Thunder sounded and lightning lit up the sky to a bright flash of white and then to black again.

"I think we've tortured her long enough boys. But, before we end her misery lets give her a semi-fighting chance."

You could hear the sound of a sword being drawn. Knowing you were about to die, you lowered your head and closed your eyes waiting for death to come over you. But it never does. You open your eyes as the sword lands in front of you with a slight clang against the wood.

"If you can kill me then we'll let you go lass. But if you can't, then you'll walk the plank. Simple as that."

The starvation and dehydration was finally getting to you. You couldn't fully comprehend what he was saying, but what you did know was that you now had a chance to escape.

"If you understand then stand up and grab that there sword."

You slowly reach forward and grip the sword as tight as you could and make it up to your feet. The crew backed away from both you and the captain to watch the fight. You turn to face him, but as you do this a giant wave crashes against the side of the ship causing you to stumble backwards and fall to the ground.

"Three… Two… One…"

Before you know it, the captain has come at you but before he could attack you quickly roll to the side, avoiding the end of his sword. You swiftly swing your legs and they connect with the backs of his knees, causing his body to fall back and crash to the ground. His hat flies across the deck and lands near the edge of the boat. Before you had time to think your hunters' instincts take over and your composure completely changes. The grip on the hilt strengthens. You slowly make your way to your feet and square your shoulders, locking your entire body into a fighting stance as you watch the captain slowly make his way up to his feet. You never knew his name, but that only made it easier to fight him. Once you know a persons' name, they become more human and less of your next pay check.

"What's your name by the way lass?"

"Amelia, but that's useless information since you're going to die soon."

You ready your sword and quickly run towards him. You hear a faint gasp as it enters his body. Your eyes slowly move from the horizon to his face. The blood slowly trickles from his lips as he forms a faint smile.

"My name is Captain Michael Edwards; it was a pleasure to spar with you Amelia."

You suddenly feel a strong pain within your chest at the sound of his name. Suddenly, this feeling comes over you. This man is just a man. He has a name, a face, a body, and a heart. You could feel a lone tear slide down your cheek as you roughly shove the sword deeper into his body and let out a loud yell of anger. Behind you, you could hear the angered tones of the crew and the drawing of weapons.

"She killed the captain!"

"Kill her!"

Before you even had time to think, you release the sword, causing Captain Edwards to fall to the ground. You quickly turn around on your heel, taking his pistol with you and shooting it at the first person you see. The shot lands right between the eyes one none other than the chef.

And then, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. All the sounds and movements were dulled and before you knew it, you were on the ships railing with a bullet wound in your side. There was nothing left to do, you were in the middle of the ocean, you had no family left, there was nothing left but to die.

You slowly look behind yourself and down at the water below. It was calming down, which means the storm will soon be over. You look back up at the sky and see the clouds break, revealing the sun. It felt warm against your skin. And then suddenly, you just let go. The last thing you ever feel is the warmed water embrace you.


End file.
